


A Special Case

by doop_doop



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doop_doop/pseuds/doop_doop
Summary: On Dedue's birthday, Sylvain hires a stripper.It goes better than expected.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	A Special Case

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this exists. I spent way too long on it, and it's probably very out of character. But it's done, and I wash my hands of it.

The conversation stopped dead when the doorbell rang. Dimitri looked confused; Dedue saw him counting the number of people. “Was someone else invited?” he asked. 

Dedue shrugged and shook his head, just as lost. Then, suddenly, Sylvain laughed, and Dedue felt a creeping dread.

“Sylvain?” Dimitri said, frowning. “Did you invite someone else?”

“I’ll get it,” Sylvain said, ignoring the question, and half-ran to Dimitri’s front door. The rest of the group followed behind, curious and concerned all at once.

Standing on the other side of the door was… a man. No one Dedue recognized, however, which was concerning, considering this was  _ his _ birthday party. The stranger had long hair and was dressed in well-fitted dark slacks and a trench coat. The overall look was nice, Dedue thought, but rather unfitting for August.

“Can I help you?” Dimitri asked, his tone polite as ever, but with an edge Dedue didn’t often hear.

“He’s my guest,” Sylvain said, pulling Dimitri aside so the stranger could enter. He was tall, Dedue noticed - taller than everyone except Dedue himself - and very lanky. He looked like a supermodel. 

Sylvain shot the stranger his most charming smile. “Glad you could make it!”

“Sylvain, please introduce us to your friend,” Dimitri said. Then he turned to Dedue. “Do you know this man?”

“No. I have never met him in my life.”

“Well, it would be awkward if we  _ had _ met, I think!” the stranger said. He glanced around the group, his gaze lingering on Ingrid, Mercedes, and Annette. Then he turned back to Sylvain; his smile looked a little forced. “Were you informed I’d be making an appearance?”

“We haven’t heard anything about another guest,” Dimitri said. “Sylvain, could you…”

“I’ll explain,” the stranger said, raising his chin almost defiantly. “I was contacted to come to this party as an exotic dancer.”

A beat of silence. It took Dedue a second to comprehend the man’s words, and he nearly laughed in disbelief. He turned to Sylvain to say something, but Ingrid was there already, her voice ringing in everyone’s ears: “You hired a  _ stripper _ for Dedue’s birthday party?!”

“Please,” Lorenz said. “An  _ exotic dancer.” _

Ingrid stopped and turned to face him. “It doesn’t matter,” she said, after apparently giving this a moment’s thought. “Either way, we don’t really need you here.”

“Look, Dedue’s gotta unwind somehow,” Sylvain said. “And what better time to do so than a birthday party? It’s his day to celebrate!”

“Thank you for the thought,” Dedue said. He appreciated that Sylvain thought no different of him for being gay, but times like this made him almost wish he did. “However, I am not sure inviting this gentleman was the best idea, given the crowd.”

“You’re probably right,” Sylvain said. “Should’ve saved it for when the girls weren’t around, huh? But I thought they’d appreciate the show, too.” 

“You should probably see yourself out,” Ingrid said to the stranger, her voice steely. “I don’t think we need your  _ services _ here.”

“Are you sure? You know, I was already paid,” the man said. “If I leave now, it’s a total loss for your friend. No refunds.”

“You can use my bedroom,” said Dimitri. 

Everyone’s head turned to look at him, and Sylvain actually laughed aloud. “Dimitri, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” 

“Well….” Dimitri’s cheeks turned pink, but he kept his voice steady. “I think it was a good gesture, and, ah, Dedue would perhaps appreciate the gift. And I wouldn’t want your money to go to waste…”

“Holy shit,” Sylvain said. “Dedue, you lucky man, you get a  _ private show!”  _

Dedue had to resist the urge to bury his face in his hands. In his peripheral vision, he saw Ingrid looking disgusted; but, to the other side, he saw the dancer, his elegant face held high, the expression carefully neutral. After a few seconds of silence he checked his nails, as if he was bored - as if being in the middle of this kind of discussion happened so regularly that he couldn’t care less.

“Well, if you are offering,” Dedue said to Dimitri. Sylvain whooped.

“Dedue, that’s…” Ingrid shook her head. “You’re leaving your own party to get a lapdance from a stripper? I didn’t expect  _ you  _ to go along with this, too!” 

The dancer tsked. “Let the boy have some fun on his birthday,” he said, and turned to smile at Dedue, and suddenly Dedue’s heart was in his throat. The man was quite handsome. Suddenly Dedue questioned his decision - he wasn’t sure he could be alone with this man, much less see him  _ taking his clothes off, _ and keep a level head.

“Well, uh, you know where my bedroom is!” Dimitri said, his voice cheerful and too loud. “We’ll be down here!”

“Lead the way,” the stranger said, threading his arm through Dedue’s. As they went up the stairs, the dancer called over his shoulder, “Don’t worry, you’ll get your friend back in an hour or so!”

As soon as they entered Dimitri’s room, Dedue locked the door and stood there awkwardly. “You don’t have to actually do anything,” he said. “I mostly just wanted to get out of there. And I would have felt bad if you’d been sent away.”

“You would’ve felt bad?” 

Dedue nodded. 

“Your name’s Dedue, right? I heard someone say it down there.” 

“Yes. What’s yours?” Dedue asked, wondering if that was the sort of thing one could freely ask an exotic dancer - or if the name he’d be given would even be real.

“Lorenz.” 

That  _ had  _ to be a real name, Dedue thought, because he couldn’t imagine a less sexy one. “It’s nice to meet you,” he said on instinct, sticking out his hand. Lorenz laughed and shook it. Close up, Dedue caught a whiff of something floral, cologne, or, no - perfume?

“You’re a kind person,” Lorenz said. “Look, this situation might be awkward for you, but I can make it better. I promise this isn’t weird to me at all. In fact, I’d  _ love _ to dance for you. You aren’t doing me a favor at all if you refuse.”

Lorenz’s eyes seemed to bore holes into Dedue’s soul. Dedue was taller, but he found himself shrinking before the directness of that gaze. 

“Let me dance,” Lorenz said, putting a hand on his hip. “I’ll make this birthday even more memorable, I promise.” 

“This situation is probably very unusual for you, isn’t it?” Dedue asked, trying to buy time. “Getting hired for someone without their knowledge?”

“Not so uncommon,” Lorenz said. “But usually it’s better received by the other guests in attendance. Anyways, Dedue, you’re avoiding my question. Will you  _ please _ let me dance for you?” 

Dedue looked at him and sighed, torn.

“What’s making you hesitate, sweetheart?” Lorenz said, his tone playful. Dedue felt uncomfortable at the idea of a stranger calling him a pet name, in theory - but somehow it felt natural coming from this man’s lips, and Dedue couldn’t say he minded.

“For one thing, this is Dimitri’s room,” Dedue said, looking around. “It seems strange for you to dance here, even if he did offer it. Also, I would rather tell my friends we simply talked for the hour. I think I will be embarrassed, if they know I did make use of your services.”

“Stop saying ‘services,’” Lorenz said. “It makes me sound like a prostitute. Anyways, point one: like you said, he  _ did _ offer! Clearly he’s happy to be helping his friend out. And I promise that when I’m dancing, you’ll forget where you are. You won’t be able to take your eyes off me.” As he flashed Dedue a smile, his eyes narrowed; for a second he seemed almost like a cat, coy and playful. “Point two: what’s wrong with them knowing? There’s nothing odd about enjoying a show like this. You’re a healthy young man.”

“You don’t look any older than I am.”

“And I’m a healthy young man too!” Lorenz said, sounding far too amused. “Look, I’m going to start dancing, and if you want me to stop, tell me. But if you don’t have any objections, just let me do my thing, alright?” 

He didn’t want for Dedue to answer, just placed his hands on his chest and walked him over to the bed, gesturing for him to sit. Dedue did so obediently. The situation still felt strange, but, really, Dedue wasn’t sure Lorenz would take no for an answer unless Dedue left the room entirely.

Lorenz unbuttoned his trench coat, taking it off and setting it on the bed next to Dedue. Dedue had expected him to be bare-chested under it, but he was actually wearing a long-sleeved, button-up shirt. He could walk into any office building and fit right in, Dedue thought with amusement. “Do dancers normally wear that kind of clothing?” he asked. “Or that  _ much?” _

“It’s not about the clothing, it’s about taking it off,” Lorenz said. “The  _ anticipation  _ of it.” He undid the buttons on one wrist, then the other, before starting on the ones that ran down the front. As he continued, he moved more and more slowly. Dedue found himself following every motion, watching almost anxiously as the pale triangle of exposed skin grew larger.

Finally,  _ finally, _ Lorenz finished the last button and looked up; he met Dedue’s eyes and, seeing he was the center of Dedue’s attention, smiled. It was another catlike look, this one triumphant - a hunter who had his prey within his grasp. Then, moving just as slowly, he slipped the shirt off, and set it on the bed atop his jacket. When he stood before Dedue, his torso was entirely bare. He looked oddly fragile - although he had some muscle, he was slender, with a thin waist and chest and arms. Dedue could hardly imagine someone looking less like how he’d imagined a male stripper to look - but, of course, just as he’d said a half dozen times, Lorenz was  _ not _ a stripper. Maybe there was a difference after all.

Lorenz took off his pants and stood in the center of the room. His underwear, Dedue noted, was lavender; in fact, it seemed to be chosen to match his hair color. It looked satiny, and shined in the light as he moved. 

“Just a moment,” Lorenz said, and to Dedue’s surprise he started digging through his clothes on the bed. “Let me get my phone… there it is! I’ve got to get some music going.” 

“Is this part of the show, too?”

“Normally there’s, you know, speakers. Music provided. I can work with anything, but when there’s  _ nothing _ it’s a little harder.” He set the phone down on the bed next to Dedue. “Don’t touch that.” 

Music began, and Lorenz jumped away to get himself into position. 

Dedue didn’t know the words to describe Lorenz’s dance, but it was certainly fun to watch. It started slow, with smooth, fluid movements, but soon got into more of what Dedue expected from an exotic dancer - Lorenz bending over, wiggling his ass, and thrusting his hips. It was… well, it was silly, Dedue thought - in Lorenz’s position,  _ he _ certainly wouldn’t have been able to keep a straight face. But Lorenz somehow did keep one the entire time, and, when he was facing Dedue’s direction, kept his gaze fixed firmly on Dedue. 

And Dedue knew it was all an act - obviously they would have never even met without Sylvain paying for it - but it still felt nice, to have an attractive man paying him full attention, dancing for him and him alone.

Lorenz came closer and closer until he stood right in front of Dedue, their knees almost touching. Then he closed the distance between them and straddled Dedue, one leg on either side of his thighs. 

It was overwhelming to go from watching to suddenly being an active participant, and for a long moment Dedue sat completely still. He was hard, and while that was probably the intended effect of the dance, he still felt embarrassed by his body’s reaction - and now Lorenz would know, which would make it that much worse.

But the way Lorenz was rubbing against Dedue suggested he did not, in fact, mind. He took Dedue’s hands in his own and guided them to his waist; Dedue rested them there lightly, feeling Lorenz move under his touch, and resisted the urge to pull him closer.

The song ended, and suddenly their breaths became audible - his and Lorenz’s both. Lorenz had just danced, but Dedue had no excuse for how hard he was breathing. 

“God,” Lorenz said, “you’re so hot.”

Dedue felt himself flush. “Compliments must be part of the dance too?”

“I assure you, I do  _ not _ say that to everyone.” It did nothing for Dedue’s composure that Lorenz hadn’t stopped moving, even when there was no longer a beat to move along with. He had his hands on Dedue’s shoulders for support, and kept rubbing his hips against Dedue’s, grinding on him. “I don’t tell lies just to flatter people. If you weren’t attractive, I certainly wouldn’t say you were.”

“Thanks,” Dedue said. He was struggling to think of a reply. It seemed like the best way to impress Lorenz would be to engage with him, to say something witty back in response, but Dedue’s brain got fuzzier and fuzzier with each passing second.

Then Lorenz paused, his hands leaving Dedue’s shoulders. “May I?” he said, tugging up on Dedue’s shirt. When Dedue nodded Lorenz slipped it off his head, and put his hands on Dedue’s bare chest. “I knew it,” he said, sounding triumphant. “You’re ripped.”

A strand of Lorenz’s long hair fell forward to brush against Dedue’s cheek, tickling and distracting. Dedue reached a hand up and tucked the hair back behind Lorenz’s ear, and, suddenly, Lorenz froze, the motion of his hips stopping dead. 

_ Did I do something wrong?  _ Dedue wondered, lifting his other hand away from Lorenz’s waist. He’d  _ thought _ touching was okay, but maybe the face was off-limits? “I’m sorry…”

Lorenz was shaking his head. “It’s just that, well.” He laughed and tossed his hand back over his shoulder. His hands, Dedue was relieved to note, were still on Dedue’s pecs, their grip firm. “You’re quite attractive, and something about you makes me want to be… unprofessional.”

Dedue wasn’t sure what that meant when  _ this  _ was the profession in question. He raised his eyebrows.

“Normally this is as far as I go, even during private dances,” Lorenz said. “But I have the strange urge to… well, I really would like to make out with you, if you’d like.” 

Dedue felt face heating up. “This is part of the dance too?”

_ “No!” _ Lorenz said, sounding genuinely offended. “I swear it’s not. Ugh, you  _ do _ think I’m a prostitute, don’t you? No,  _ excuse you, _ I don’t normally make out with the people I dance for. You truly are a special case.”

In all honesty, Dedue wouldn’t have minded if it  _ was _ a regular service Lorenz offered; his answer would have been the same. “I’m certainly not going to say no.”

Lorenz’s lips were soft and pliant against Dedue’s own, but he didn’t keep the kiss chaste for very long. After a moment he grew more aggressive, and resumed grinding himself against Dedue as well; the surprise of it made Dedue moan into the kiss. Lorenz moved his hands from Dedue’s chest to the back of his neck, pulling him in. In response, Dedue put his arms around Lorenz, resisting the urge to grind up into him even more. It felt good, the motion of his body against Dedue’s own; Dedue knew he could get off like this, given a little more time - but he wasn’t sure that he  _ should. _

He pulled away from the kiss eventually, though it was hard to do; Lorenz, fully in control of the situation, did not seem to want them to separate. Dedue had to nearly jerk his head away to get out of the kiss. “Lorenz,” Dedue said, breathless, “this is feeling really good and all…” 

“Good,” Lorenz said, smiling down at him. He licked his lips, which were pink from kissing.

“No,” Dedue said, “it would not be good, you know. Here. And I am still dressed.”

_ “Oh,” _ Lorenz said, and giggled.

“So...” Dedue could have stood up and forced Lorenz off his lap, but that didn’t seem polite. “You should probably stop.” 

“Take off your pants if that’s what’s worrying you.” 

“Lorenz,” Dedue said slowly, clarity coming back to him, “how far are we actually going to go?”

“Umm… well, I have condoms, so…” 

“No,” Dedue said firmly. “Not here.” 

“Then, Dedue,” Lorenz said, “how far  _ are  _ we going to go?” 

Dedue sighed. It was hard to be the logical one when an extremely attractive man was perched on his lap, looking down at him imploringly. “We should probably just kiss,” he said. The words were hard to say. “I do not want to do anything else, not in Dimitri’s room.” 

Lorenz sighed loudly, then jumped off Dedue’s lap and went to his coat. He pulled out a business card and handed it to Dedue. It was silver and purple, shiny and embossed -  _ Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, exotic dancer. Available for private shows.  _ “I’m giving this to you now so I don’t forget,” Lorenz said. “As soon as you can, give me a call. When I’m off work you can come over to my place.” 

“When you’re off work? Like… today?” 

“How late is this party going to run?” Lorenz asked. “My last gig’s over at eight.”

“It will almost certainly be done before then,” Dedue said. “In fact, it’s quite possible everyone else will have already left by the time we leave this room - except Dimitri, of course, since it’s his house.”

“Great,” Lorenz said. “So call me eight-thirty-ish? I’ll be waiting.” 

“Okay,” Dedue said, tucking the business card into his pocket. They looked at each other in silence for a moment, then Dedue spoke again: “What now?”

“We make out for the remaining…” Lorenz glanced at his phone. “Thirty-five minutes.”

“Sounds good to me,” Dedue said, and Lorenz was back in his lap without a second’s hesitation.

\---

Walking out of that room and back downstairs was one of the hardest things Dedue had done in his life. When their time was done, he walked Lorenz to the door; Lorenz kissed his cheek and winked before turning and walking away. Then Dedue had to turn around and face the rest of his friends, who were all standing behind him, watching.

“Everyone’s still here?” Dedue asked, hardly believing it. 

“Ingrid left,” Dimitri said. He cleared his throat. “So, ah, did you… enjoy yourself?”

“Yeah, how’d it go?” Sylvain asked, grinning. “How was the dancing?”

“Fine,” Dedue said. 

“Did anything, you know,  _ happen?” _ Sylvain asked, poking Dedue with his elbow. “How much of a good time did you two have up there?”

“He is not a prostitute,” Dedue said. 

“That doesn’t answer my question, though.”

“Nothing occurred besides dancing and kissing.”

“Kissing!” Sylvain said, slapping a hand over his face. “Dedue, man, you’re too pure for words. Kissing…”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Mercedes said, shooting Dedue a disarming smile. Something about it made him uneasy - as if she knew far more than she let on. “Sylvain certainly did get you an interesting present, didn’t he? I’m sure we’ll be talking about this day for years to come.”

\---

Lorenz’s apartment complex had a doorman. He stared at Dedue as Dedue waited in the lobby, counting the minutes, wondering what “soon” meant in Lorenz’s  _ Be down soon! _ text. Finally, ten minutes later, Lorenz finally came down, wearing some sort of velvet tracksuit with his hair up in a messy bun.

The apartment itself was beautiful, furnished with art and furniture that had to have cost many times more than what Dedue made in a year. “Do you live alone?” Dedue asked, wondering if he was sneaking in under the nose of some sort of sugar daddy.

“Yes,” Lorenz said, his voice smug. “It’s a nice place, isn’t it?”

Dedue nodded, looking around. “Very.”

“You’re wondering how I can afford all this as a dancer, aren’t you?”

Dedue nodded. There was no use denying it. “I am quite curious, yes.” 

“The truth is, the dancing is more a hobby than a source of income,” Lorenz said. “I do it on weekends sometimes, but I could give it up and not suffer for it. My father finances my apartment and my schooling.” 

“Does he know about your job?”

“Of course not,” Lorenz said quickly, then laughed. “I think he’d have a heart attack. Maybe I  _ should  _ tell him.” 

“So why…”

“Why do I do it?”

Dedue nodded.

“That’s my secret,” Lorenz said, smiling coyly. “Anyways, please follow me. My bedroom’s this way.”

\---

Kissing Lorenz felt like picking up right where they’d left off, as if no time had passed since those frantic moments in Dimitri’s bedroom. Lorenz paused long enough to yank Dedue’s shirt off before stripping out of his own clothing. Now, Dedue noted, his underwear were gold. “Do you believe me yet?” Lorenz asked. “This is  _ not _ how it normally goes.”

“I believe you,” Dedue said, amused. “Although I can hardly believe my luck.” 

“God,  _ same.  _ Look, I’ve been waiting all afternoon for this.  _ Please _ fuck me.” When Dedue hesitated, unsure what to do first, Lorenz gestured to his pants: “Take those off.”

Dedue did, and Lorenz dropped to his knees in front of him. He licked his lips and looked up at Dedue through his eyelashes. The whole thing was a performance as much as the dance earlier had been, but it still made Dedue feel good, just as Lorenz’s eyes on him earlier had. “You’re so  _ hard,” _ Lorenz said, and pressed his lips against Dedue’s cock, though Dedue still wore his boxers. Lorenz’s mouth was warm even through the fabric, and Dedue exhaled, resisting the urge to lean into the touch, to push back against his mouth in a desperate bid for more friction.

“Be patient,” Lorenz said, his voice playful. He hooked his thumbs on Dedue’s boxers and pulled them down, then paused, as if he was looking Dedue over, inspecting him. Dedue shivered.

Lorenz finally took mercy on him and leaned forward, kissing along first one side of Dedue’s cock, then the other. It was good, but it was just a tease - too light, too delicate. Not  _ nearly _ enough.

“Is that nice?” Lorenz asked. 

Dedue nodded.

“Yes?” Lorenz went on. “This is good?” He continued to kiss along the side of it, just as gentle as before. Dedue kept waiting for the touch to get more intense, but it never did; Lorenz was playing with him.

“Lorenz…” 

“Hmm?” Lorenz’s eyes were overly wide, an affected innocence. “What is it?” 

Dedue shook his head. “It’s nothing. Never mind.”

“In that case…” Lorenz kept going, giving too-light kisses and tiny licks. 

_ Is he terrible at this, _ Dedue thought,  _ or is he playing with me?  _ It had to be teasing, right? Lorenz couldn’t actually be  _ this  _ bad… 

After another minute of this, Dedue felt like he was going to explode.  _ “Lorenz,” _ he said, “maybe you shouldn’t…” 

“Is something wrong with my technique?” Lorenz said. “Is this not enough?” 

Dedue saw the gleam in his eye, the tiny smile on the corner of his mouth. 

“You’re just messing with me,” Dedue said, furrowing his brow.

“If you would like something different,” Lorenz said, “you should ask for it.” 

“Then, can you…” Dedue swallowed. It was difficult to find the words, particularly with Lorenz staring wide-eyed up at him, Dedue’s cock in his hand. “Can you actually take it into your mouth?” 

“Say please.”

“Please,” Dedue said, embarrassed at how desperate he sounded. “Lorenz,  _ please.” _

“Well, I guess I can do that,” Lorenz said, smirking, “just because you asked so nicely.” 

He opened his mouth and took Dedue’s cock inside. He must not have had a gag reflex, Dedue thought, with how deep he took it, and how fast. Dedue groaned at the sensation, so sudden after ages and ages of teasing, and put one of his hands on Lorenz’s head to steady himself. Lorenz made a little moan of approval, and took him somehow even deeper. 

But, for all the buildup, Lorenz ended up pulling off after a short time. “Look,” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “that’s fun, but I really want you in my ass.  _ That’s _ what I’ve been looking forward to all day.” 

Dedue felt the blood rush to his face. 

Lorenz got up and went to his bed, and Dedue noticed that lube and condoms were already on the bedside table. “I’m ready,” Lorenz said. He took his underwear off. “Don’t make me beg, I won’t do it.”

Dedue stared. Lorenz was moving so fast, it seemed like almost more than Dedue could handle just to keep up with him. “You’re ready?”

“I fingered myself before you came.” 

“Oh,” Dedue said. He blinked. “That’s…”  _ Hot, _ he thought, but didn’t say. 

“Come here.”

Dedue obeyed, joining Lorenz on the bed. Lorenz flipped onto his belly. “Fuck me.” 

Dedue grabbed Lorenz’s ass. He was skinny, and this was no exception, but he had muscle - he was no twig. “Can I finger you first?” Dedue said, after a pause.

Lorenz made an impatient noise. “I already did that, but if you want to, you can, I guess.” 

So, half out of curiosity, and half to make sure Lorenz really was as prepped as he said he was, Dedue put one finger inside him; it slid in easily, and Lorenz pushed back against it, as if he wanted to fuck himself on it. Dedue put in two fingers; by three, Lorenz was breathing hard. He was wonderfully receptive, and Dedue almost wished he could have done this instead of Lorenz doing it by himself - Dedue would have drawn it out as much as Lorenz had drawn out the blowjob earlier, teasing and playing with him, trying to get a reaction, maybe even putting his face in there and using his mouth.

But it would have to wait for another time. Dedue hoped there would be one, at least. For now, he could see Lorenz was ready, and needy, and looking over his shoulder at Dedue with dark impatient eyes. “Condom,” Lorenz said, pointing. 

“I know,” Dedue said, tearing one open. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t find Lorenz’s bossiness annoying. Normally he didn’t appreciate others telling him what to do and leading him around like this, but somehow it was endearing when Lorenz did it. 

“Hurry up,” Lorenz said, but there was no force behind it, because Dedue knew the power was finally in his hands. He positioned himself behind Lorenz, his cock pressing in just slightly, not quite enough to actually enter. Dedue pressed in a little more firmly, then pulled away. It took willpower, because of course Dedue was  _ aching _ for it; but it was worth it, seeing Lorenz squirm.

“What are you doing?!” Lorenz asked, trying to look over his shoulder.

“Say please.” 

“Excuse me?” Lorenz said. “I told you I wouldn’t beg.”

Dedue pulled away. Lorenz gritted his teeth. Dedue saw his hands clench on the sheets, knuckles white. Finally, in a small voice: “...Please.”

Dedue pushed half of himself inside Lorenz in one thrust, and Lorenz let out a long moan. Dedue hoped the walls of Lorenz’s apartment were as high-quality as the rest of it. He pushed the rest of his cock inside more slowly, easing it inside inch by inch; Lorenz felt so good, so tight around him, and in this position he could actually watch his cock go further and further inside - it was just about the most erotic thing Dedue had seen in his life, and he took care not to rush. He wanted to sear this into his memory for as long as possible. 

He paused when he was all the way in, trying his hardest not to put any weight on Lorenz. “Move,” Lorenz said, sounding breathless and irritated at the same time; so Dedue began to thrust. 

Lorenz was beautifully receptive, and, as Dedue might have guessed from that first thrust,  _ loud.  _ He moaned in time with Dedue’s motions, and, though the position mostly prevented him, Dedue could feel him trying to push back, to get Dedue’s cock as deep inside him as possible. After a short time Dedue realized he didn’t need to worry about being gentle or going slow; Lorenz not only  _ could _ take take it, he  _ wanted _ to take it. So Dedue let himself go, and Lorenz got louder and louder, and Dedue hoped the neighbors were out, because there was no way the walls were  _ that _ thick.

When he was close, he pulled out and flipped Lorenz over, pausing just to get into position before pushing back inside. This position was more intimate; Dedue could see Lorenz’s face, could see the flush in his cheeks, the freckles that dotted his face and shoulders and chest. 

When he was getting close once more, Dedue reached a hand up to jerk Lorenz off; the angle was bad, and his grip loose, but Lorenz must have been close anyways, because it was only a few strokes until he was coming. Dedue came just afterwards. His orgasm was intense - it was what they’d been building up to all day, after all; he felt it in his whole body, coursing through him like a wave. Afterwards, he stayed inside Lorenz as he caught his breath. 

Lorenz blinked up at him, smiled. “Dedue?”

“Yes?” Dedue said, still breathing hard. 

“That was  _ quite _ good.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Definitely pleasurable.”

“That’s… that’s good. I’m glad.”

“I trust you enjoyed yourself as well?”

“Oh, yes,” Dedue said. “Yes, I did.” He realized he was still inside Lorenz, by now entirely soft, and pulled himself out slowly. 

Lorenz sighed and lowered his legs to lie flat on his back. “The bathroom’s the first door on the right,” he said, pointing vaguely towards the hallway they’d come from. “Feel free to clean yourself up.”

“Alright,” Dedue said. He hoped his disappointment wasn’t too audible. It was just a one-night stand; it wouldn’t do to get clingy. It had been fun, but he shouldn’t push his luck. 

But, as he was walking out, he heard Lorenz call, “Hurry back!”

Dedue stopped, turned. “Excuse me?” 

“Hurry. Back.” Lorenz patted the bed next to him. “I assure you, I don’t snore - but if you’d prefer, there is a guest bedroom.” He raised an eyebrow. “Or were you not planning to stay the night? Do you have other plans?”

“No - no, I was planning to stay,” Dedue said. “Well, I was hoping to, anyways. I wasn’t sure if you’d mind.” 

Lorenz laughed. “Mind? I’d be upset if you  _ didn’t.” _

“Well… that’s good.” 

“Go on,” Lorenz said. “And hurry back.”

Dedue turned back toward the door, a smile on his face.

\---

After they’d settled into bed and turned the lights off, Dedue heard Lorenz’s voice from the darkness, so quiet he had to strain to make it out. “I am glad you came over to my place today. I was a little worried that your birthday party would be the last I’d see of you.”

“I’m glad I came over, too.”

“And you’re welcome to come back, of course.” Lorenz voice grew a little louder, as if he was becoming more sure of himself as he went on. “I assure you, you  _ are _ a special case. This is not a regular part of my routine.” 

Dedue chuckled. “I know.” 

“We’ll talk about it in the morning,” Lorenz said, rolling over. “For now, it’s time to sleep.”

Dedue wasn’t entirely sure  _ what _ they’d be talking about in the morning, but he had the strange feeling that he’d end up going along with whatever Lorenz suggested, and liking it quite a lot.

“Goodnight,” Dedue said.

“Goodnight.” Though it was pitch-black, Dedue knew Lorenz was smiling; he heard it in his voice. “Sleep well, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the Dedue/Lorenz discord server - you can find that here: https://discord.gg/6scp8u9
> 
> The cursed idea for this fic came straight out of this prompt generator: https://prompts.neocities.org/


End file.
